Talk:Dust/@comment-26160399-20170925022935/@comment-4010415-20170925232612
"so aside from that one little snippet, the use of dust in bullets has never been mentioned." But... it has. I quoted WoR: Dust talking about modern day Dust applications in guns earlier in this comment thread: "Dust ammunition serves as a more practical application in today's modern society. With the technological advancements in weapon design, warriors need merely choose the right cartridge for the job and pull the trigger." We've also seen imagery of bullets containing Dust in WoR: SDC and the manga (which barely anyone has read, tbh) during the part that shows the events of the Red Trailer. Dustbullet.png|'A bullet in the manga' Wor sdc 00007.png|'A bullet in WoR: SDC' Honestly, I believe there are two different types of Dust bullet: # Standard - Just a bullet that contains Dust to set off the bullet the way gunpowder does in our world, as well as some in the part that actually makes it into the target for hurting Grimm even more. # Special - A bullet with a different design that causes it to take on whatever manifestation comes from that Dust type. Basically, like Ruby's fire, lightning, and gravity bullets. As for cutting Grimm up with melee weapons, well, it's not like Grimm are creatures that can pick up their severed limb and put it back on unless you use a special type of weapon. If you cut a Grimm enough and cut the right parts/areas, its body won't be able to sustain its life anymore. Also, back in the early days before mankind discovered Dust, their technology was not nearly as advanced as it is now. Their melee weapons back then were probably not as good quality as they are now, and they could've been still learning to use Aura for more than just a passive armor. Pyrrha stated that their tools and equipment are conduits for Aura, and we saw in the food fight that they were able to use loaves of bread to fight. Here's the thing about that: It's not that the bread was hard as a rock. It's that the bread was being reinforced by their Aura. A detail that gets overlooked is that some of the loaves of bread they used actually broke after they left their hands. So, it was not an aspect of the bread. Rather, it was due to them coating the bread in their Aura. This is the same reason Cinder was able to fight using swords made entirely out of glass without the swords breaking, cracking, or chipping once they made contact with a soldier's armor. This is also a very helpful aspect of Aura, considering there are a lot of weapons that have hinges and hollow parts, which can be weak points that make it easier to break them. ---- Yeah, I wish WoR: Dust would've told us about the color code and actually specifically told us what the four base types are, but nope. The closest I can guess for orange Dust is lava, since * The projectile Glynda blocked splattered like it was liquid. * Cinder used it to make weapons out of obsidian, which is volcanic black glass. * It was present in a volcanic field themed biome in the tournament. The real kicker is, there are two different shades of orange Dust. Bright orange is the one that we've seen being used, and we have yet to see dark orange used. It certainly doesn't help that they changed wind Dust from being green to being white seemingly partway into Volume 3. In WoR: Dust, wind Dust was represented by a green crystal shaped like a gust of wind, and in Volume 2, white Dust was the most likely color that caused the rock clone Blake made. In Volume 3, Dew has a green crystal in her spear and used her spear to create tornadoes, and Reese's hoverboard has green designs on it that changed color when she inserted an orange Dust crystal. But then we get a closeup on Myrtenaster landing on the vial of white Dust when Weiss uses it to make a whirlwind, and Amber uses a white Dust crystal on her staff to produce gusts of wind.